Alone Time
by Danko Kaji
Summary: One-shot, AU - A boy and a girl, alone in a house... /Yunalai/ Warning: Lemon


Alone Time {A boy and a girl, alone in a house…}

"_The sexes were made for each other, and only in the wise and loving union of the two is the fullness of health and duty and happiness to be expected." ~William Hall_

* * *

"Should I stop?"

Yuna shook her head, avoiding eye contact, and blushed when he leaned forward to kiss her red cheek, having missed her lips when she turned her face away. Undeterred by her action, he nuzzled her cheek, caressing her temple with butterfly kisses. "Relax." That one word, spoken with whispery care, puffed into her ear and she shivered, toning down her discomfort to delight in his proximity. "I won't hurt you." The hand that clasped her chin drifted to cradle her throat, as if urging her to speak. His deliberate tenderness made her pulse jump.

"B-Baralai…" Yuna breathed shakily, gulping, the imperceptible motion felt by his hand. She wanted to apologize, to let him know she had meant what she said about wanting sex and all that, but was effectively silenced when his hand lowered to fondle her breast. It was becoming harder to think. Feeling his lips on her neck, his legs straddling her hips, his hand groping underneath her tank top; subconsciously, she yielded into his touch. Witnessing her body unwind under his slow ministrations made him smile. He got her to relax, and now it was time to raise it up a notch.

Baralai raised his hand to grasp her cheek, their swollen lips now meshing together in wanton, their humid and heavy breaths mingling as a result. She lowered her hands to pleasurably stroke the lean muscle outlining his chest, kneading the supple skin with her thumbs, his shirt having been discarded earlier because of the summer heat. A series of groans vibrated within Baralai's throat when he felt her gentle hands hesitantly explore his bare upper body. The way she would casually rub his sides and tenderly massage his chest and pleasurably scratch his back; what else could drive a man this crazy?

Baralai locked gazes with Yuna, eyes still half-lidded and shining bright with desire, before trailing kisses from her lips to her flushed cheek. She gasped shakily, the erotic feel of his moist tongue sliding across her skin. Moving back and forth... back and forth... leaving behind trails of hot strokes from his teasing, wet tongue. Throaty moans exploded from her mouth as she panted. His hand moved pass her breasts and flat stomach, gliding down her slim waist and wide hips, until it finally reached her thigh, caressing her skin, reveling at the smoothness. His mouth drifted down to kiss her collarbone and before long, she felt him tugging at the hem of her shirt.

To save him the trouble, Yuna sat up and pulled the tank-top over her head, tossing it aside and averting her eyes self-consciously, sensing his gaze on her. She tightly clenched the bed sheets out of sheer anxiety when feeling his fingers sensually stroke the entire length of her spine, dreading his next move. Despite herself, Yuna's grip went slack because of the tingles in her body quelling her anxious nerves.

"I'll try…" he gulped, "to be careful. It will hurt."

"I'll always be scared of the first time until I do it," Yuna reassured softly, more to herself than him, but feeling excited to proceed. Her emotions weren't the only ones going haywire, and that made her feel better.

"I want to make sure…" Baralai murmured, his quiet words partially slurred because of lust, "this is something you want, something you won't regret doing."

"I've thought through this," she remarked somewhat impatiently, nibbling her swollen lip coyly. Like expected, his eyes darted to her mouth for a split second, tempted to ravage them again. "I want you…" She trailed off suggestively, leaning her torso against his and encircling her arms over his shoulders, "to make love to me." When she inched closer to lessen the distance, so did he, and Yuna inwardly smiled. _'He wants it as much as I do.'_

Baralai attempted to kiss her, but was stopped by a finger teasingly pressed against his lips, much to his chagrin. "…but, I want to hear you say 'yes' first." Taking a deep breath to recollect her courage, she flicked her gaze up to meet his and gave a flirtatious smile. "I want to make sure…" Yuna gently shoved Baralai to recline on the bed, and he sighed deeply, enjoying the feel of her hands massaging his chest. "This is something _you_ want." He chose not to respond, except closed his eyes in submission. Delighted, she took this as permission to continue. Although nervous, she brushed his hair to stall the moment, curiously smoothing her fingertips over his cheek until her hands drifted to clasp his belt, carefully removing it so she could unbutton his pants. After she pulled them off with some difficulty, she started on her shorts, but her zipper proved to be very stubborn. _'I can't believe this… It's stuck!' _How infuriating. It had to happen now, of all times.

"Let me help you with that." Yuna squeaked involuntarily when his hand overlapped hers and jerked her zipper down with ease. Before she had a chance to thank him, however, he immediately pulled her body in-between his legs with her back hitting his torso, his obvious arousal pressing against her lower back. His hand slithered beneath her underwear and firmly rubbed her sensitive genital area in small, repetitive circles. Yuna fidgeted restlessly, eyes rolling to the back of her head, her chest heaving in rhythm to her harsh panting. Baralai shamelessly reveled in the deep, erotic sounds reverberating within her throat, smug of the fact he was the cause.

The moment he inserted a finger into the miniscule tightness of her vagina, Yuna cried out in blissful shock. She writhed in sheer pleasure, her breathless moans becoming startlingly louder after he added an extra finger, the digits teasingly twisting inside the tight walls. He burrowed his face into her hair, murmuring hushed words into her ear - attempting to calm her when it only succeeded in arousing her more. As soon as Yuna thought she could breathe no more, Baralai withdrew his fingers and she slumped into him, panting for air. Out of curiosity, he lifted his hand and licked the secretions off his fingers, tasting a tangy sweetness on his tongue - like cherry vanilla cream.

Baralai contently licked his lips, savoring the taste. Then, he graciously assisted her out of her shorts and underwear, sliding the articles of clothing down her slender legs. Tossing them aside, he carefully pulled her up and situated her on his lap, wrapping her legs securely around his waist.

Fisting her hands into his hair, pressing her forehead against his, she pleaded, "…more… more…" Maintaining tender eye contact, Baralai gently nudged her nose with his, lightly caressing their lips together. It was his nonverbal way to placate her excitement. She softly placed a hand against his cheek, pushing aside his long bangs, slowly tracing her fingers down his chin, and sensually stroking her fingertips across his neck. She lowered her voice to a sultry whisper, intimately pronouncing his name in his ear. Just then, his heart skipped a beat.

Her breath suddenly hitched when he nibbled her earlobe, her heartbeat quickening as his hands explored her body. Yuna sighed, tilting her face and scratching his scalp gently while he pressed his lips at the hollow of her neck. Heat immediately gushed into her face when Baralai erotically sucked on her pulsing point. This peaked her arousal, for she felt the heat _everywhere_, and it was becoming increasingly unbearable.

"Baralai… now… please… take me…"

His control broke like a dam overflowing with water from hearing her desperate words, of a desire he alone could satiate. Their synchronized, laborious breathing permeated the air, her startling cries ringing in his ears, the sensuous growls rumbling his throat. She clung onto him tearfully, pinching her nails into his skin while he deepened his thrusts - faster, shorter, and harder. Despite the suffocating heat and prickling pain, Yuna was experiencing great ecstasy. The pain soon began to ebb, but the pleasure remained, and immediately heightened when her climax was imminent. Every single touch, she was acutely aware of. The short intake of breaths, sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin, their heartbeats hammering like crazy; Yuna could feel it all and so could Baralai.

His fingers slid across her shoulders, pulling aside her long hair that stuck to her neck, allowing his lips to contently nip at her supple skin. The sucking motions he made were aided by the lazy touch of his tongue, his hot breaths fanning across her cheek. His hands leisurely stroked her backside, his fingers whispering to her skin of the carnal desires they possessed and wished to induce. But what exceeded above everything else, she felt his penis pulsing inside her, a hypnotic sensation in an otherwise chaotic haze of emotions and sexual thoughts.

The various sensations she felt, her compelling desire to pleasure him as much as he pleasured her - it left her breathless. Yuna couldn't deny she wanted more.

Arching her body under the touch of his hands, Yuna continued to push and pull - moving together with his body in order to create lovely friction. When he finally reached his peak to release, Yuna jerked her head back, sighing blissfully when the heat in her lower belly dispersed, the tension in her muscles finally gone. They both collapsed back on the bed with Yuna cradling her exhausted partner, sliding her fingers to brush his wet bangs off his drowsy eyes.

They quietly calmed down, regulating their breathing patterns to normal again, their hearts slowing back to its original pace. The aftermath eventually sunk in, and the pair were encased in fits of giddiness. The vibrations of Baralai's quiet laughter tickled her neck.

"I love sex," Yuna murmured absently, and he silently agreed, "It feels great… You're the best, Baralai."

"I hope so. I didn't practice for nothing," he mumbled in good humor, which earned him a weak slap on the arm. He chuckled, and feigned hurt. "Ow… abusive…"

Yuna merely rolled her eyes and grinned, next turning on her side so she could lay Baralai next to her. He mutely complied with her movements and lied on his back, draping an arm around her slim waist after she scooted closer to rest on him.

"I want to do it again…" Yuna said after awhile of peaceful silence.

"You sure?"

Yuna nodded. "Positive."

"Your turn to be on top, then." He tapped her lower back, urging her to move and she eagerly did so, climbing onto his lap to straddle his waist. Thoughtfully, Yuna traced a finger down his chest.

"Do you want to take it slow? Or try going fast?"

"Surprise me." Baralai shrugged, fondly stroking her knee, smiling wickedly, "Either way, my parents don't come back home until 8 o'clock."

There was _a lot _they could do in two hours.

* * *

**(A/N): **...I can't believe I wrote this! XDDD But I'm so damn proud of it!! This was something I wanted to write for a long time, but never got the nerve to finish until tonight. Whew, it's like 4 o'clock in the morning. Gotta catch some Zzz before going to my friend's house.

Review, please. X3


End file.
